Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Shadow757
Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = Eagle's Vision: •Attacks gain True Strike •Chance to pre-emptive apply Weak Point to an enemy that performances a strike. •Ezio's Attacks benefit from Weak Point but don't remove it. Master Assassin: • 20% chance to perform a preemptive counter against melee attacks • Avoids attacks that are countered in this way |bio = Ezio Auditore da Firenze's family was unfairly executed by command of the Templars. The only thing that mattered for him was revenge. }} Bleeding Weak Point Deadly Crits Follow-up Attack |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |name2a = Master Assassin's Equipment |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 1 Round (common Cooldown for all actions excluding Smoke Bomb) |effects2a = Multi-Function |name2b = Flying Knives |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 4 |hitcrit2b = 90% / 20% |cooldown2b = 1 Round |type2b = Slashing Ranged |effects2b = Hemorrhaging Attack Exploits Bleeds Rally |name2c = Smoke Bomb |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Buff Debuff Ranged |effects2c = Subtle Smoke Bomb (1 round): •50% chance to dodge attacks •Attacks are Stealthy Blinded Disoriented |name2d = Hidden Pistol |stamina2d = 30% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 57% / 100% |cooldown2d = 1 Round |type2d = Gun Ranged |effects2d = Deadly Crits High Crits Stealthy Wild Shots Perfect Shot |name2e = Fist to Fist |stamina2e = 30% |target2e = One Enemy |hits2e = 2 |hitcrit2e = 96% / 30% |cooldown2e = 1 Round |type2e = Unarmed Melee |effects2e = Fumbling Pressure Points Toe-to-Toe |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |name3a = Vittoria Agli Assassini |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds (common Cooldown for all actions) |effects3a = Multi-Function |name3b = Diversion |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Debuff |effects3b = Subtle Distraction |name3c = Small Riot |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 12 |hitcrit3c = 77% / 18% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Melee Summon |effects3c = Summon Attack Flanked Wide-Open |name3d = Assistance |stamina3d = 35% |target3d = One Ally |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% / 18% |type3d = Buff |effects3d = Extra Turn Counter-attack (60% chance) Fireteam (60% chance) |name3e = Rain of Death |stamina3e = 40% |target3e = All Enemies |cooldown3e = 3 Rounds |hits3e = 5 |hitcrit3e = 100% / 1% |type3e = Ranged Summon |effects3e = Catastrophic Exploit Attrition Summon Attack |name4 = Perfect Assassination |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 1% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds (starts cooled down) |type4 = Slashing Melee |effects4 = Perfect Assassination If the target's health is above 30%, pre-emptive applies Doom. This attack applies Demise. If the target's health is below 30%, this attack is Brutal Strike and applies Fatal Blow }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians